Piano Practice
by LyingTurtle
Summary: Bro often reviews and helps John out with his piano practice, so he doesn't suspect anything when a very different sort of practice comes into his email as a video link. SMUT, ONESHOT.


Bro clicked off of his plush rumps site, sighing and feeling like the last three hours were well spent, uploading more of those sweet rumps and indulging in some A grade irony. But now was finally time for him to go about the daily chore of maintaining a social life. And by social life he meant his email.

Porn, bill, ad, ad, ad, bill, ad, ad, porn ad, porn bill- wait no that quirky little email address was in no way porn or a bill or even a combo of the two, but in fact a happily received video link, sent by none other than one of his little brothers friends John.

As an attempt to get in touch more with his lil' bro's social life, he had offered to give John some tips on his piano playing, since well, hey, was there anything that Dirk Strider didn't excel at? So John would send him some videos of him playing, and Bro would send him back some tips and just basic subtle praise and encouragement, seeing as how his dad was usually busy working and lets face it, Dave was the last place he would go to for encouragement.

He hit the play video and leaned back, it started out simply enough, the little raven haired boy playing, he always looked so focused, but this time he just couldn't stop fidgeting. The piece wasn't even that hard, in fact Dirk half wondered why he was even bothering to ask for help on this particular one. But then he blinked and leaned in closer, was John... sweating?

His face was a bit pink and only growing brighter, his eyes fluttering a little every time they closed to blink. He was closing his eyes more frequently now too, breathing heavily.

Bro actually blushed a little as John just gave up the piano altogether, now he was hunched over, panting harder and palming himself through his khaki shorts, there was also a humming noise coming from somewhere, a weird kind of electric humming that Bro had passed off as the piano just a moment before.

John's starting to moan in frustration, hurriedly he pulls down his shorts, his knees on the stool and his hands propped against the front of the keyboard, chest rising and falling erratically as he located the source of the buzzing, a neon pink vibrator in his ass. With his free hand he began to work it in and out. Bro was sitting there in near complete stoic shock till John looked straight at the camera.

"_Oh shit"_ he thought, gulping, feeling his pants get uncomfortably tight. Those delicious blue eyes just went right through him, he was by far the hottest seventeen year old in the world right now. Bro hadn't realized he was sneaking a hand down farther until he felt himself begin palming, just like John had done. He closed his eyes momentarily and imagined it was John's hand there, smiling with that toothy grin. Suppressing a moan he looked back at the screen, John had the vibrator in again but was jacking off instead, gasping and grinding against his own hand like a needy whore. The thought of John on his own lap right now made Bro shiver with excitement.

John started moving around, it was amazing he could still move considering the raging boner stuck between his legs. He turned around so he was backwards to the camera, letting Bro get an eye full of egbert ass. Now with two hands free he used one to fuck himself with the vibrator, the other to jack off with.

Bro's breathing was strained now as his own throbbing member was craving that boy on his knees in front of him, practicing taking it deep throat, staring up at him with those innocent blue eyes.

He heard John let out a long and high half moan half gasp. White spunk spurting out, a bit getting on his thighs and running down. The image of John covered in his own jizz pushed Bro over the edge, hissing as he came in his pants. After a moment of rest, and

John turning off the camera, obviously choosing now to be embarrassed, Bro finally arose to go down the hall.

Without knocking he opened the door, Dave immediately took his hand out from somewhere he didn't catch, pausing something hurriedly, though the sound enough to give it away, the hot sound of Egbert able to be recognized by Bro a mile away.

"Hey, how about you invite your friend over for a sleepover this weekend?"


End file.
